xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Hole(The Quest for R2-D2)
R2-D2 strolls across the desert planet he landed on after getting shot out of Anakin Skywalker's starfighter. Artoo eventually comes upon on an oasis. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano leave Coruscant in a Y-wing and Jedi starfighter respectively. The two arrive at an asteroid field where a space slug lunges for Skywalker. The slug misses Skywalker's ship and its mouth closes around an asteroid instead. Tano then shoots the rock out of the space slug’s mouth. On Tatooine, R2-D2 is relaxing at the oasis. Three Jawas sneak up on him, disable Artoo with their ion blasters, and take him to their sandcrawler. Elsewhere, the search for Artoo continues. The elite squad of clone troopers searches a snow planet led by Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Cody and Rex follow the direction given by a droid finder, only to discover an army of Separatist battle droids. Cody and Rex slide across the ice and whack the top of the droid finder into the army. The top of the finder collides into droids and disables an AT-AT until the whole army is neutralized. Cody and Rex then build an attack shuttle over the wreckage. The search for Artoo continues as the Jawas hold a sale back at their sandcrawler. R2-D2 is one of the droids on display and gets the interest of one General Grievous. Grievous takes Artoo to his base but the droid eludes his captors and sends distress signal before hiding in a closet. Onboard the Twilight, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano detect the signal. The Twilight jumps into hyperspace along with the attack shuttle, a V-19, and an ARC-170. Meanwhile, Artoo finds a pink astromech, named R2-KT had already occupied the closet just as Grievous discovers Artoo’s hiding place. Skywalker's force arrives at the base and heads toward the Separatist ship. Droid starfighters rush to intercept but the Republic ships blast their way through. Skywalker and Tano land in a hangar and fight their way through battle droids. Elsewhere, Cody and Rex race down a different corridor. Meanwhile, Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, and Grievous watch as a machine is lowered to extract Artoo's secret. Skywalker and Tano arrive and take out both the machine and the battle droid holding down Artoo. Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous ignite their lightsabers just as Cody and Rex arrive alongside the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda show up and Kenobi ignites his lightsaber. Yoda, however, uses the Force to open a hole in the floor beneath the Separatists and the three fall into space. Yoda continues to move pieces to assemble a CR90 corvette. Everyone boards the starship and the Separatist ship explodes after they leave. Aboard the corvette, Kenobi has R2-D2 turn on his holoprojector. After bringing up a hologram of a ship, Artoo displays the correct hologram; an advertisement for the grand opening of Skywalker World. He then gives everyone VIP all access tickets to Skywalker World. The last scenes show the characters enjoying their time at Skywalker World. Skywalker and Tano each get cotton candy. Kenobi and Yoda try out the "Force-O-Meter". Rex and Cody play a shooting game. Finally, Artoo enjoys a boat ride with R2-KT. Category:The Universe